


Whumpto-FLUFF-ber

by notbug (KageKashu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKashu/pseuds/notbug
Summary: Whumptober 2019 prompts, made as fluffy as possible, with Madara/Tobirama. All ficlets and AUs, tags and warnings subject to change. Individual chapters will have warnings/ratings in the summary if applicable.





	1. Shaky Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara is interested in Tobirama (a lot), but is Tobirama interested in return?

Madara closes his eyes, unable to stand seeing how his hands tremble, reaching out. He asked. He said he was interested. Tobirama hasn’t said no, but Tobirama also isn’t looking at him, or wasn’t. Not before Madara closed his eyes.

Warm hands curl around his, and Madara’s eyes snap back open. Tobirama’s smiling, faintly. “Just because I haven’t said yes yet, doesn’t mean I’m going to say no.” His voice is soft, gentle. Too much so, and Madara knows that that doesn’t mean _yes_, either.

His shoulders tense, head dipping. Hair obscures his vision, and for a moment, all he can think is _Good,_ because he can’t look at Tobirama until he knows...

Tobirama sighs, and Madara glances back up. Lips still curled into the slightest of smiles, Tobirama reaches up to brush the hair from his face. “You have no patience, do you? I don’t _plan_ to say no. But I’m also not going to jump into your lap, push you down and ravish you.”

This time, Madara’s shoulders shake with amusement. “A kiss, maybe?” he asks, hopeful, and feeling _stupid_. He knows he looks silly, hair sticking every which way like a haystack.

Tobirama doesn’t seem to mind. He huffs out his own little laugh, leans in and...

Lips, soft and warm, and Tobirama’s breath tastes like tea.


	2. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Madara makes a slight mess of himself, and Tobirama thinks he's silly.

Madara’s face is black with soot, and Tobirama fights down the urge to giggle. It would be easier if Madara didn’t radiate affronted dignity like a wet cat. The explosion was harmlessly small, but _messy_, with thick black smoke that thankfully dispersed quickly.

He wouldn’t be so inclined to laugh if Madara had been hurt.

Madara doesn’t resist when Tobirama pulls him close to wipe ineffectually at his face. Madara’s pouting, though, much to his amusement. “I told you that would happen if you exerted too much pressure before lighting it.”

“Define ‘too much,’” Madara grumbles.

Tobirama knows he’ll end up regretting it - he hasn’t done much more than smear the sooty mess - but leans in and kisses Madara’s forehead anyway. “That would be around when I said, ‘I think you’re going to far,’” he says... 

Then flails when Madara leans heavily into him, face sliding against his, then along his neck and shoulder, as Tobirama tries to push him away. His much lighter clothes are going to be so dirty..! By the time Madara’s fully slumped against him, muttering, he gives up. He’s just going to have to deal with the mess.

It’s proof, Tobirama supposes, that he cares for the man. He cringes at the thought of being dirty when he doesn’t need to be, but it’s _Madara_, so after a mildly resentful grumble, he wraps his arms around Madara’s shoulders. “Next time, actually work with one of our demolitions people. That’s why we have them. Or, you know, listen to me.”

Madara laughs, low and deep. Clearly planning _not_ to listen to Tobirama next time.

It’s a good thing he loves him, otherwise, he doubts he would put up with this shit.


End file.
